Spike's dream girl
by rifaye
Summary: Spike didn't die, and is in a bar when he meets a girl. A familiar girl from his past. Not Julia. There is something about this girl.
1. Default Chapter

I own no one  
  
  
Do I know you?  
  
  
Spike sat in a bar alone. His thoughts were concerning Faye. He wanted to go back after the hospital, but Faye would reject him the way he rejected her. He couldn't live with that. Spike was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a blond haired women sit on the table in front of him. She looked down, and deep into his eyes. He noticed that they were familiar. Very familiar. Spike gripped his own arm as he got the chills.   
"Hey, Spike. Glad you came back. We've missed you. I've missed you." Spike raised a brow to signify that he had no idea who she or we were. As soon as he did that the woman put a sad face on. She was clearly embarrassed. She probably thought she had the wrong person.  
"Are you Spike Spiegel?" the girl asked. Spike nodded in agreement. The girl told him her name was Jessica, and she sat in his lap. Spike tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. The action was familiar, and she noticed. Quickly she got off him, and told him that she worked there. Spike remembered now that he always came to this bar, but he had pushed it all away. Now a very familiar girl was in front of him. Reminding him of the past. The girl looked away as a tear fell down her cheek. Spike cursed himself. He hated when women cried.  
Jessica waved her hand, and started to leave. Hurt by Spike. With a quick hand, Spike caught her, and pulled her to the table. He wanted to know his past. He wanted to know who she was.   
"Tell me my past. Who are you? Why do you know me?" Spike muttered. Jessica gripped Spike's arm with all her strength. She didn't want him to leave. With a silent gasp Spike went along with her as she pulled him away to a small room. There she began to talk.  
"You came here when you worked for god knows what. You never told me. Just kept on lying about your job, and it was secret. Never told me. Vicious is the one introduced us. Ironic? Well, we went out. One day you fell in love with an angel, and left me here." Jessica looked down as she told it. He had left a love broken waitress in the pit of hell. Spike gulped, and looked at Jessica. "You can stay here tonight. I know you need a place to stay." Jessica seemed to know a lot about Spike. Spike smiled, and nodded.   
Jessica left to go back to work. Hiding her feelings was clearly hard for her. Spike told her to meet him there at six. He had yelled it after her, but she had heard. Spike didn't know that. Quickly Spike took off his clothes, and jumped into the bath.  
Jessica smiled, and warned herself not to get any ideas. She reminded herself that Spike was her old boyfriend and not new. The whole time that Spike had been gone, Jessica had been silently crying. Eight years of crying. Spike had always been a jerk, and her friends had warned her. Stealing the kisses she held for some one that loved her. Spike had stolen her heart forever. Jessica glanced at the clock. It was six, and Jessica hadn't noticed. It was six since they had entered the room. Jessica ran back up to the room, and ran in. Spike was there, but had his back to her. He was in the tub.  
Rifaye- what should happen next? Answer me please? Please? 


	2. temptation

I own no one but Jessica  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessica stumbled back onto a chair. Spike hadn't noticed her, and Jessica was inching for revenge. Mostly she was inching for his love. With a nervous sigh, Jessica got undressed and put a towel around her slim body. Slowly she walked to the tub. Spike noticed her coming, and threw a towel onto himself, and under the water. Jessica giggled as she watched Spike struggle to get out of the tub with the towel still on. Quickly Jessica took the tub as her own, and let the towel fall when Spike was gone.  
  
Spike sat on the bed. Sighing heavily. A girl almost saw me…forget it. Spike pushed everything out of his mind, and looked down at his wet clothes. He had put them on as fast as he could without drying himself. He took the towel, and dried his hair. Jessica's name floated in his mind. Spike realized that before Julia he had a life. He had pushed that life away. Pushed people away. Then Spike heard Jessica yell out to him to give her a dress.  
  
"No." Spike had no need to go in there again. He didn't want any temptations.   
"Just throw one in here. Unless you want me to go there." Spike opened a draw, and pulled out an orange dress. He threw it into the bathroom, and two seconds later heard an ear piercing scream. Quickly Spike ran into the bathroom. The dress was in the water. All wet. Jessica was clearly mad that her clothes were wet. Spike stared at her. She had the dress covering her, and that made Spike pretty lucky. He realized that was a lie, when Jessica started to yell at him.  
  
Spike walked out of the bathroom, and turned on the television. He put it as high as he could. Jessica stopped yelling, but she had only gotten angrier. With a sigh, Jessica put the wet dress on, and walked out. Spike stared at her like she was the most tempting devil on the planet. Spike could almost see her breasts. Jessica clenched her fists, and went to her draw. She pulled out underwear and a bra, and from her closet a green skirt with a yellow tank top. With an angry glance at Spike, she went to get dressed in the bathroom.  
  
Spike's clothes had dried from all the air from the window. Damn woman. Why am I even here? Not to sleep with her! I need cigarettes. Spike yelled out to Jessica for cigarettes. She didn't answer. The television was still too loud. With a sneer, Spike started searching the drawers. The first one had her under wear. Spike made a face, and continued. Nothing.  
  
Jessica came out of the bathroom, and saw him looking at her stuff. She moaned, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. She threw them at Spike, and waited for him to yell at her. Instead he grabbed a cigarette, and started to smoke it. Jessica just sighed. She came to Spike, and waited for anything to happen. Spike threw the cigarette down, and…  
  
  
Rifaye- I'm bored, and would really be happy if someone reviewed this. 


	3. i've been waiting

I own Jessica  
  
I've been waiting  
  
  
…kissed Jessica. She mumbled in the kiss, and pulled away. Hiding her love for the feeling.   
  
"It has no more passion." Jessica said as she went for the door. Spike sighed, and followed her. They exited, and left to go to the streets. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full. Spike had a feeling of dejavoo, but followed Jessica across the street. Every once in a while Jessica would look back to see Spike taking in the sites before him.   
  
"Why do you keep looking at me?" Spike questioned when his head was turned to look at a building. Jessica was surprised that he had seen her.  
  
"Just wondering if you were still a dumb bastard." Jessica shot back in defense. She started laughing when she saw the blank look on Spike's face. He really didn't remember. When Jessica stopped laughing she grabbed Spike's hand, and pulled him through an alley. When they had finally arrived, Spike looked around him to see plain walls. He had no clue what was going on.   
  
"This is our kissing place!" Jessica stated. She closed in on her target, and then backed away again when she saw he was too nervous to care. Jessica told him that they should leave, and so Spike started to head out. He stopped right away when he heard Jessica grunt.   
  
When Spike looked back he saw Jessica was being held by the neck by a woman. She had straight black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black suit that was clearly only for business. It had some blood stains on it. Jessica grunted again as the girl gripped her neck harder. The girl was clearly strong, and had probably killed many people. The smile on her face suited her features. Tanned skin. Jessica's arms swayed limply beside her. Jessica had a large angry frown on her face, and it was clear that hell wanted to break loose. Spike got even more nervous as he watched the girl smile. It was no hi-neighbor smile. It was a smile that he would never forget. Never.  
  
"Hello, Spike. Welcome back. I'm Kasha. The true owner of your little friend here. She refused to give you up to us, so we got her instead, but now that your back." Kasha gave an evil grin as she continued. "Let's just say I've been waiting."   
  
Rifaye- do you like it? 


End file.
